


and i can't get enough of you, babe

by deeppoeticgirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Character In Command, Multiple Orgasms, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Quickies, Rough Sex, Surprise Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeppoeticgirl/pseuds/deeppoeticgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>/SasuSaku/ He never thought pregnancy would turn his wife in such a nympho. Not like that was anything to complain about, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i can't get enough of you, babe

When he read it in the magazines, he never quite thought that it would be that intense, that  _extreme_. So most women were more sensitive and wanton during their pregnancies because of the sharp influx of hormones—that seemed logical enough.

But… for Sakura to be  _that_  sensitive, and  _that_  lustful? He would have never expected it.

But he was certainly  _enjoying_  it.

The first time she’d ever come to him looking for sex in the most unorthodox, ill-timed place, he was at Kakashi’s place, patiently sitting in the dining room and waiting for his former teacher to finish showering. She had entered without knocking, face flushed and eyes glazed. He’d barely even blinked before she was already onto him, kissing him hungrily, whispering naughty words and begging him to fuck her.

_(“I need you so much right now,” she’d pleaded, running a hand under his shirt to feel his hot chest. “I need you inside me right now—I need you to fuck me and make me come.”)_

He’d protested at this, asking her what was going on with her and  _was she crazy Kakashi could come out any second now_  but she’d ignored him, grinding harshly on his lap and bringing forth arousal in his abdomen as she moaned and panted atop of him, catching his bottom lip between her teeth.

And he wanted to gently push her off and promise her they would finish this back home, but she just had to dive a hand into his pants and work his length to life, and render his mind blank in response. She just had to do something that made him forget about all common sense, and had him pushing her up against that dining table. She just had to pull her tricks on him and convince him that he could take her there, as rough and fast as he wanted to, thrusting a mere handful of times before having her come loudly, shocking the hell out of him and forcing him to slap a hand over her mouth to keep her from being too loud. She just had to bring him along with her barely two minutes later as she came _again_.

He hadn’t cared when it happened, but it struck him how stupid they had been once she’d closed Kakashi’s front door as the man in question stepped out of the bathroom, throwing him out of his daze and allowing him to realize he was still sitting pants down in his kitchen, panting and sweaty. He still couldn’t really tell to this day how in the world he managed to make himself look proper and inconspicuous by the time the older man joined him at the table, too, and started going through the important details of their ANBU mission.

Observant, skilled ninja that he was, Kakashi remained forever oblivious to the fact that mere minutes ago, Sasuke had been screwing his own wife over  _his_ dining table in an impromptu, and definitely unwise, quickie.

And he wouldn’t know until some time later, but that was the start of their very highly active, and incredibly impulsive, sex life for the duration of the next eight months.

.

.

She’d pulled him away from the others on a mission, once, whispering that she needed to tell him something, before yelling at Kakashi and Naruto that they would only be just a few minutes, and needed to take care of something first but that they would catch up soon enough. But he honestly hadn’t expected this “something” to be her need for an orgasm.

With slightly wide eyes, and a raised brow, Sasuke said, “You’re kidding, right?”

When she bit the inside of her cheek and shook her head, running her hands in his hair, he groaned.

“Sakura, we’re on an A-class  _mission_ , this isn’t the time to—”

“I know,” she interrupted, putting her lips to his neck. “I know but damnit, I can’t concentrate, I can’t stop thinking about you and what’s under all of those clothes.” She grinded her hips into his, digging her teeth into her bottom lip as his eyes darkened, and the hands on her waist tightened in an obvious attempt to restrain himself. It was working.

“I can’t stop thinking about you fucking me everywhere, about your hands on me and your mouth on my wet, tight—”

He kissed her then, mouth hard and hungry on her own, hands hiking up her skirt and making quick work of her shorts. A low growl ripped from his throat as he finally touched her, finding she was dripping wet already, and he gritted his teeth, giving a few hard strokes to her nub just to hear her cry out against his throat. His erection throbbed in response, twitching in his pants.

“Sasuke,” she pleaded, shutting her eyes tight and jerking her hips into him. “Don’t take so long, you don’t want them to check in on us—”

He was inside her before she could even finish her sentence, and he stiffened when she cried out a little, quivering around his cock. It always surprised him how much more sensitive she was when she was pregnant.

“Fuck,” she gasped as he moved, thrusting slow and rough against her a few times. She tightened her legs around him, letting her head tip back against the tree behind them, lips parting open to let out harsh pants. When his hands moved from her thighs to her ass, pulling her closer and thrusting more deeply, she bucked into him, trembling. “Oh god, Sasuke-kun—”

“Already?” he croaked, burying his face in her neck and puffing sharply. His eyes screwed shut as she quivered around him again, so tightly that it tore a groan out of his throat. Kami, he wanted so much to get there, too.

“ _Yes_ ,” she chanted, letting out a string of soft, high-pitched moans and meeting his thrusts frantically, forcing him to brace himself against her because god, the friction felt so good, and she was so  _tight_ , and maybe he really would join her after all—

She came scant seconds later, scratching at his back, and he captured her loud cries with his mouth, before he reached his own end too. His head bowed forward, stars dancing behind closed eyelids as a strained, muffled groan passed his lips.

_(and when he remembered where they were again, a moment later, he couldn’t help but to groan again, cursing their lack of self-control because who the hell ran off behind a tree to **fuck**  while their teammates were just a few ways away, and while possible enemies or innocent stranger roamed around, to either discover them in one of their most vulnerable or embarrassing times? apparently they did.)_

.

.

 “Don’t stop,” she’d begged him once, as his thrusts slowed, in an obvious intent to end their risqué coupling. “Don’t stop until you come. I need to feel you come inside me, I need—”

He slammed into her, knocking the breath out of her lungs with the sheer force, obeying to her demand as he nodded and heaved over her back, fucking her fast and hard, knowing that this was probably one of their worst ideas—

_(—after all, they were in Naruto’s house, during an immense, crowded party, fucking in one of the most used hallways—)_

—but desperate to reach his end as well, as he ran his tongue along the dips of her back and the line of her spine, molding his hands to her ass and thighs as he made soft little grunts.

_(he never could refuse her anything she wanted, anyway.)_

.

.

 _Shit. Fuck. Damnit._  

It was already bad that she’d caught him off guard in the first place, having showed up out of nowhere completely naked in their living room, biting her lip wantonly while his eyes ran over her nude body and lingered on her thatch of pink, glistening curls. He’d been instantly hard, and she’d straddled him seconds later, hands fumbling with his boxers—he’d been wearing nothing but those, thank kami—before she mounted him as soon as she’d succeeded in freeing him, giving him no time to even prepare himself for the onslaught of pleasure that always came with being inside of her.

_(And kami, she’d been so wet, so warm—so **ready**. It nearly drove him crazy, thinking about what she could have possibly been doing to be like this.)_

“Sakura,” he groaned, wrenching his head sideways when she dragged a hand up her stomach and ran her fingers over her breasts, panting harder, before squeezing one of them firmly. Fucking hell, he couldn’t handle looking at her like this—she was  _too fucking_  sexy, and he was  _too fucking near_  already.

“Sasuke-kun,” she whimpered, throwing her head back and riding him harder, faster. “You feel so good…”

He almost choked at the intensity of her thrusts, his hands flying to her sides and squeezing as the sharp bliss coursed through him. He wouldn’t last much longer if she kept on going on like this.  

Biting back a groan, he squeezed open one eye and shifted a hand on her lower stomach so he could reach her curls with his thumb, not wanting to disappoint her just because he couldn’t handle a little surprise sex. He heard her breath hitch when he dipped the finger there, her thrusts stuttering a little in anticipation.

And when he finally pressed her swollen bundle of nerves, stroking softly, she surprised him by arching her back and leaning her hands on his knees, moving even faster, coming down ever harder, as she cried out unabashedly, “ _Oh_!”

“Fuck,  _Sakura_ ,” he rasped, hands jolting to the back of the couch’s armrest, grunting deeply, groaning loudly, his eyes snapping shut as he jerked up into her harshly, limbs shaking desperately from the tremendous amount of effort he put in his self-control. “S-Slow down… I can’t…”

“ _No_ ,” she whispered, biting her lip and shaking her head, a look of pure concentration on her face as she continued to ride him hard and fast, seeking for her end.

But that was it for him. His control shattered, and he couldn’t help it: he came.

“Saku—ra,” he moaned, soft, helpless and weak, feeling robbed of his breath as his release hit him hard and slow, fingers digging into the material of the armrest as grinded his hips up tensely into hers, his hot wetness shooting inside of her in long spurts, causing his entire body to tremble and shake under the immense pleasure of his climax. And when he felt her tightening around him some more, the intensity of his euphoria nearly strangling him, he let out a whimper, whispering her name one last time as he weakly moved his hips in time with hers, wanting to help her ride out her peak, and in the process prolonging his.

His arms went around her instantly when she collapsed against him moments later, boneless and exhausted, mouth pressing loving, proud kisses all over her face. Running a hand along her spine, Sasuke smiled secretively at her soft, drowsy features.

With a long, contented sigh, he realized that he was utterly, and completely at this woman’s mercy. And he didn’t mind at all.

_(after all, how could he when that involved having such mind-blowing orgasms?)_


End file.
